


It would be enough

by bookwars



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, M/M, Post-Season 3 Christmas Special
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 17:52:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5752690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookwars/pseuds/bookwars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock has finally found a situation he doesn't have the answer to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It would be enough

Sherlock was use to figuring out the answers within seconds of being presented a question or problem. If it took longer , he would use other ways of finding out the answers. John marrying Mary was one of those problems that even the patch's couldn't solve. Sherlock knew that John was bisexual from the first moment they met. But, he always dated women. Sherlock has always regretted  the times he brushed him off, he was getting better at not leaving John behind. It still happened sometimes though.

Sherlock was going to ask him out on a date when the Moriarty case happened, a situation which unfortunately left both Sherlock and John with  scars along with nightmares, (though Sherlock would never admit it).  He thought he was going to be welcomed back with opened arms, instead he got beat up by John multiple times. It hurt his heart most of all, that someone he once considered to be his reason for living, wouldn't even talk to him. It took one recuse and a train  almost exploding, for the pair to be  where they once were. John made him his best man at his wedding , unknowingly breaking Sherlock's heart even more. Sherlock did try however to make it the best wedding for the happy couple, despite the fact the stag party went in danger territory. He didn't even bring up the murder until his best man speech, and he didn't mean to make everyone cry . He did get a hug from John so , it was worth it.

Then , it went all down hill.

If asked, Sherlock would say something came up  and that's why he left early. He wouldn't say that he left because his heart couldn't bear it. That he went their once shared flat , used something he hadn't used in a long time, and silently cried. He knew that John would come around less, stopping  all together,  and all the pain he went through to get back to his best friend was for nothing. The only other time he used drugs was the night he went undercover. He thought that he was still high when John showed up in the den.

He  thought he deserved every slap Molly gave him , and more. Sherlock was only in the den because of Magnusson. He was a spider, everyone was caught in his web, even "innocent" Mary, who had to shot him in order from Magnusson exposing her  secret. John was the only reason he still living, not that he would tell anyone that. It could be used against  him later, and he didn't want to put the man  he cared about more than anything in this world, in anymore danger. It was also the reason that Magnusson was dead, nobody should dare touch John like that. He said that he was protecting Mary;really he was just so mad that someone would dare do that to his John, that he didn't think for the first time in his life.  

He almost revealed his feelings several time to John , including before his four minute plane ride. John didn't figure it out until Magnusson's house. But being the honorable man he was, he didn't bring it up (though unknown to Sherlock, he felt the same way). The words that were left unsaid brook both their hearts. Sherlock cried on the plane but , stopped once the drugs kicked in along with Mycroft's call. John was disappointed in him once realized he took drugs, but Sherlock told him in car it would be the last time. Things were looking up for the pair, though Sherlock wished it could be just the two of them, not the three of them.

Life has a funny way of working out.

* * *

Mary died in John's arms while Sherlock got the man responsible. John didn't cry for his wife or his unknown born child, his eyes went blank and lost the shine that Sherlock loved so much. Of course, it rain  the day of the funeral. John barely made it through his speech, his eyes filling with tears. Sherlock helped his friend the best he could through the unimaginable. He was surprised that John back  moved in with him so fast after the funeral, but he didn't complain if meant that he had his blogger back. Little did he know that he was going to get so much more.

A couple of months after John had moved back in and the  Moriarty  case the squeal was solved, Sherlock woke up to a strange noise in the kitchen. He walked in slowly to find John sitting at the kitchen table. His nightmares were back, that much was obvious. What Sherlock couldn't figure out was how to preceded: sit down and talk or sit down and be silent. He chose the second option,  letting John speak first.

" _If anyone  told me that you would come back from the "dead" but I would lose the women  I loved and  my unborn child  , I would have slapped them and say some harsh words to_ _them_ " John said , playing with his cup.

 _"To be honest , there was times I thought I wasn't going to make it_ _back_ " Sherlock told him.

John looked stunned before asking the question that  changed their entire relationship,

" _Sherlock, do you have romantic feelings for me?"_

Sherlock didn't even think before saying what he would consider one of his favorite words

" _Yes_ "

John's response didn't use words but, he still used his lips.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, a story popped into my head . It takes place during season three, and after the Christmas special. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
